Amo
by ErikaWG
Summary: Que paso en la clase de pociones? QUe paso con Hermione, no todas las respuestas estan en este capitulo pero leanlo!
1. Pensamientos de Ron

Capitulo I.

Pensamientos de Ron.

No sabes cuanto te amo, no sabes desde cuando lo hago , no tienes idea de las horas que has pasado en mi mente , no sabes cuanto te he extrañado cuando no estas conmigo, no hay un segundo de mi día en el que no estés presente en mis pensamientos, cada vez que te tengo cerca , cada vez que hablo contigo tengo que contenerme para no besarte, cada vez que te veo hablando con otro chico, siento una rabia enorme y una tristeza inmensa que me recorre por completo, por que el si puede estar contigo a solas y yo no.

Cada vez que me levanto por las mañanas lo primero que viene a mi mente eres tu. Es algo que me esta volviendo loco, por que solo puedo tenerte de esa manera, y tu ni te das cuenta, por que no te puedo tener , por que otros te tendrán pero yo no estoy entre ellos.

Que cruel es la vida, tu has sufrido por que no te han sabido valorar, has perdido tu valioso tiempo, en ellos, que lo único que hicieron es tenerte como adorno, solo por decirlo así, la verdad nunca te tuvieron, pero ellos aclamaban que te tenían , que eras suya, que se sentían afortunados, y vaya que lo fueron, por estar contigo. Y yo, yo estoy solo, nunca me había enamorado antes, y ahora que lo hago, ese amor es imposible, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga, y eso no es bueno, al menos si no te corresponde. Sinceramente los envidio muchísimo, pero nadie de ellos te merece, es mas, no se si yo mismo te merezco, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, si no te hubiera conocido en ese tren que nos trajo a Hogwarts, no se que es lo que estaría haciendo, y si algo le tengo que agradecer a la vida es haberme dado el placer de conocerte, y no solo eso, sino que seas mi mejor amiga.

Mejor amiga, para muchas personas esas palabras pueden hacerlas muy felices , de hecho lo son, pero para mi, en este caso, contigo, esas dos palabras sobretodo la ultima es la mas dolorosa, por que solo puedo ser eso para ti, un amigo, solo un amigo.

Quisiera que supieras cuanto te quiero, que a ti te escogí entre muchas otras, pude haber andado con otra, pero no, para mi no hay mas que tu, solo tu.

Siempre me estoy imaginando como seria mi vida si fuéramos mas que amigos, que fuéramos novios, dos amantes que se aman sin importarles el resto del mundo. Dos personas que se prometan amarse para toda la eternidad, dos personas que cumplan esa promesa. Ser solo tu y yo, nadie mas. Es algo que siempre estoy pensando, e inconscientemente cada vez voy mas y mas lejos, ahora hasta me imagino como seria si tu y yo... bueno, nos entregáramos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma. Últimamente he tenido fantasías y sueños contigo, los mas hermosos sueños que se puedan tener. Como quisiera que los sueños se hicieran realidad así sin mas. Te he sonado tal y como eres, hermosa, delicada, y podría decir que te siento, te huelo, tu aroma me derrite, aunque sea solo un sueño, cuando despierto me siento feliz por semejante sueño, pero a la vez me desilusiono, por que no es realidad. Y tu has de seguir dormida, soñando o no, pero no sabes como quisiera poder levantarme de mi cama e ir directamente a tu habitación y aunque sea así, dormida poderte admirar sin tener que preocuparme por que me vayas a atrapar mirándote.

Te amo, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y solo espero, que algún día, aunque sea imposible , tu también lo hagas.


	2. Confusiones

Capitulo II

Confusiones.

Ron se despertó, no pudo dormir bien, solo unas dos horas de sueño concilió, y no fueron seguidas, estaba muy cansado a pesar que decidió la noche anterior , ir a la cama temprano. El día paso rápido, y cayo de nuevo la noche. Ellos se encontraban en la sala común, que estaba vacía. Solo ellos tres, Hermione leía un libro, Ron solo estaba ahí sentado y Harry estaba tratando de hacer una tarea que al parecer se le dificultaba por que inmediatamente le pidió ayuda a Hermione y esta acepto amablemente

"_Si hubiera sido yo quien le pidiera la ayuda no me la habría dado, de eso no tengo duda, pero por que a el no le niega nada, que tiene el que no tenga yo?. Fácil , la respuesta es que el es Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, que sobrevivió de los ataques del mago mas tenebroso que haya existido jamás, que el es muy popular con las chicas, que el es amable con todo el mundo ,es capitán del equipo de Quidditch, y yo solo soy un guardián, que el es, guapo? No se nunca me han gustado los hombres pero si tiene esa fama y hasta con mi hermana, debe serlo." _Pensó Ron mientas veía como Hermione se levantaba de su asiento para ir a ayudarle a Harry con su dichosa tarea.

Harry y Hermione parecían divertirse mientras ella le explicaba por que de vez en cuando se reían, algo que Ron no entendía, mientras los observaba de lejos,_ Que podría ser tan divertido haciendo una tarea?._Pensó Ron.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo raras, cuando Hermione le estaba explicando, ella miraba el libro que tenían de apoyo, pero Harry no le prestaba la mas mínima atención, Harry estaba concentrado en mirarla, estaban tan cerca que sin importarle , se le quedo mirando a ella, no pensó en que ella se podría dar cuenta.

Hermione mientras hablaba volteo a verlo para ver si le estaba entendiendo, pero lo que encontró fueron sus ojos clavados en ella. A Hermione le pareció divertido al principio pero después de que vio que Harry no le apartaba la mirada empezó a sentirse incomoda, y hasta sus mejillas empezaron a tomar un color rosado, que hasta Ron pudo notar.

Ron estaba muriéndose por dentro, y no era para menos, que tu mejor amigo te quiera quitar a la persona que mas amas.

Le entendiste? – pregunto Hermione nerviosa mirando fijamente al muchacho que estaba sentado junto a ella. – si quieres te vuelvo a explicar- trato te sonar los mas tranquila posible.

Eh.. no, no ya , así esta bien , ya le entendí, pero si tengo alguna otra duda te puedo preguntar?- dijo Harry rápidamente saliendo de su trance.

Si claro, cuando quieras- dijo Hermione viendo como su amigo se levantaba de la mesa donde estaban y recogiendo sus cosas.

Ninguno de los dos parecía notar la presencia de Ron en la sala común.

Harry se dirigió a su habitación.

Ron se sentía incomodo , ya que no estaba haciendo nada, ni leyendo un libro, nada, y ahora estaba solo con Hermione y ella también recogió sus cosas y tomo el libro que estaba leyendo y regreso al lugar donde había estado sentada, en uno de los sillones que están cerca de la chimenea que ahora ardía furiosamente.

Ron empezó a ponerse nervioso por que la tenia muy cerca, y mas aun cuando Hermione decidió levantarse de su asiento y sentarse a un lado del pelirrojo. Este empezó a jugar con sus manos desesperadamente, algo que llamo la atención de su amiga.

Ron estas bien, que tienes?- pregunto con cara de preocupación

Si, si , si estoy bien, es solo que tengo algo de frió - dijo el pelirrojo evitando hacer contacto visual con la castaña.

Quieres que te traiga algo para que te tapes?- pregunto ella levantándose de su asiento.

No, no , no así estoy bien – dijo Ron y al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano, para alcanzar la de ella y detenerla para que no se fuera.

Ella lo miro preocupada, estaba raro, y los mas curioso es que ella ya se había sentado otra vez y el no le soltaba la mano. Noto que estaba sudando.

Esta bien Ron , ya me puedes soltar la mano – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Y eso mismo hizo Ron que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Perdón- dijo Ron sonrojándose.

Esto hizo que Hermione soltara una risita.

Que?

Nada es que te pusiste rojo- dijo ella tapándose la boca con una mano para contener la risa

No no es eso es que no me siento muy bien.- ahora se contradecía

Y por que no me dices, te pregunte y me dijiste que estabas bien, que tienes Ron?

Nada , ya te dije que solo tengo frió, eso es todo- dijo Ron levantándose de su asiento y se acerco mas a la chimenea.

Esta bien , yo solo me preocupo por ti – dijo Hermione volviendo a su libro

No tienes por que – dijo Ron que sin ningún motivo empezaba a ponerse grosero con ella. Era la forma que el siempre tenia para tratar de que Hermione no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que lo pone.

Yo solo me preocupo por mis amigos, por las personas que quiero pero si tu no quieres que me preocupe por ti, esta bien , ya no te preguntare mas. A veces eres tan infantil – dijo la castaña sin dejar de mirar su libro.

Esto ultimo hizo que Ron reaccionara, se dio cuenta de cómo estaba actuando pero le daba demasiada pena disculparse con ella, sentía miedo , pero mas miedo le daba que no le volviera a hablar, o actuara indiferente con el, eso seria peor.

Perdóname Hermione no quise decir eso , es solo que... nada déjalo, ya me tengo que ir.

Esta bien Ron te perdono, espero que mañana te sientas mejor – dijo levantando la vista de su libro y dándole una de esas sonrisas que hacían que a Ron se le aflojaran las piernas.

OK , hasta mañana. – dijo el pelirrojo

Hasta mañana , que sueñes con los angelitos

Si siempre lo hago – esto lo dijo en un murmullo.

Ron entro en la habitación , y vio a su amigo Harry acostado en su cama, escribiendo algo. Por poco se le olvida lo que acababa de pasar hacia unos minutos en la sala común, cuando Harry estaba con Hermione dizque ayudándolo a hacer su tarea.

Ron decidió enfrentarlo y preguntarle que se traía con Hermione.

Te gusta Hermione verdad? – dijo así de repente, no supo ni como le hizo, tal vez saco ese valor que tiene guardado por que sabe que esta por perder cualquier esperanza de tener algo con su amiga.

De que hablas Ron? – dijo Harry mirando a su amigo que estaba parado enfrente de su cama

Que si te gusta Hermione?

Claro que no, ella es , es como mi hermana, no te niego que cada vez esta mas linda pero, nada que ver, creo que nunca me fijaría en Hermione mas que como mi mejor amiga, o mi hermana, Por que la pregunta? – dijo Harry muy quitado de la pena.

Estas seguro? –

Por supuesto que estoy seguro, por que te mentiría, a decir verdad me gusta otra chica, y de hecho estoy escribiendo algo para ella.

Así? Que chica?- dijo Ron , sabia que Harry no le diría nomás así por que si.

Pronto te enteraras, prefiero no decirte, puede que se me sale el asunto

Y que le escribes?

Una carta, o bueno una manera para que me siga el juego

El juego? De que hablas?

Si , le estoy escribiendo, y le diré que ella me tiene que contestar la carta, mas bien le estoy haciendo platica, ya después si me llega su respuesta, pues quiere decir que le interesa seguir enviando cartas, y pienso ir diciéndole poco a poco lo que siento por ella, después ya que este seguro ,se lo diré en persona, aunque tengo miedo que me rechace se que será divertido mientras dure, si es que dura, si no funciona y no me sigue el juego, tendré que buscar otra forma de llamar su atención.

Wow , no sabia que fueras tan creativo. Oye pero como se las vas a mandar?

Bueno creo que no estas muy enterado de lo que pasa a tu alrededor verdad?

Por que?

Las gemelas Patil, pusieron un buzón para enviar mensajitos de amor , cartas , telegramas , etc. Solo escribes tu carta o lo que sea y vas y lo depositas en ese buzón, al final del día, cerca de las 8 las repartirán, designaron a algunos alumnos de para que las repartieran, hay dos alumnos por casa de cada ano , así no habrá confusiones.

Cielos debo admitir que por fin las gemelas hacen algo bueno.

Si lo se, pero aproveche esto para conquistarla . – dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara y divertida

Vaya , eso esta muy bien – dijo Ron olvidándose del asunto de Harry y Hermione.

Pero por que me preguntabas que si me gustaba Hermione? Tendría algo de malo? Lo digo por el tono de voz que tenias. – dijo el muchacho viéndolo directamente a los ojos

Eh no para nada, nada de malo ,es solo que se me hizo raro como te le quedabas viendo cuando te estaba "explicando" – hizo una seña con los dedos al decir esa palabra – y por eso pensé que tal vez, no se ... había algo entre ustedes de lo que yo no me haya enterado.

Ah ahora me espías – dijo Harry riendo

Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer y que pensar. – dijo el pelirrojo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos

Como en Hermione – dijo mientras se disponía a seguir escribiendo

Hubo un silencio, Harry lo había atrapado, el solo silencio de su amigo hizo que se diera cuenta de por que la actitud que tuvo al principio, la pregunta y todo lo demás. Ron era demasiado transparente para ocultárselo a su mejor amigo

Si como Hermione – dijo mirando al suelo con una expresión triste.

Tu crees que no me había dado cuenta , Ron eres muy obvio , pero no se por que tienes tanta suerte, ella parece no haberse dado cuenta, creo que es la única que no se ha dado cuenta, estudia demasiado para mi gusto.

Obvio yo?

Si tu, siempre te le quedas viendo como tonto, y cuando estas cerca de ella te pones todo nervioso , etc., etc., etc.

No lo puedo evitar, estoy muy enamorado, todo el día pienso en ella.

Y Por que no solo se lo dices?

Por que apenas y puedo cruzar palabra con ella , crees que voy a poder declararle mi amor, no es nada fácil

Pero ...

Además que tal si me rechaza , no creo que podría soportarlo, por lo menos así me hago ilusiones, en cambio si le digo y me rechaza , se que no tendría ninguna otra oportunidad.

El que no arriesga no gana-

Prefiero esperar y que el tiempo lo decida, que se den las cosas, por que entre mas las planeas menos te salen

Bueno si tu lo dices, solo un consejo, no esperes demasiado por que cuando menos te des cuenta , la habrás perdido para siempre

Lo se.

Y ambos decidieron dormir, mañana seria un largo día.


	3. Por una pocion

Hola de nuevo disfruten este capitulo en lo personal me gusta mucho :D

* * *

Capitulo III

Por una poción.

Ron despierta, ya es tarde…. Ron….Ron...Roooooon!

Cinco minutitos mas mama.- decía Ron todo modorro y la saliva escurriéndole por la boca.

Cual mama, soy yo , apúrate por que tu hermana y Hermione nos están esperando aya abajo, les dije que bajaríamos en cinco minutos- Harry empezó a buscar la ropa de Ron y se la aventó a la cara

Oyee! – dijo Ron cuando ya se había parado de la cama

Bueno date prisa o nos iremos sin ti – se aproximo a la puerta de la habitación

Esta bien ya voy – dijo el pelirrojo metiéndose al baño

Harry, Hermione y Ginny esperaban a Ron en la sala común, pero al parecer Ron se había ido por el resumidero ( n.a: resumidero quiere decir coladera, o por donde se va el agua de la regadera) por que habían pasado mas de diez minutos, y sus amigos no están dispuestos a esperarlo mas tiempo.

Bueno yo ya me canse de esperarlo por que mejor no nos vamos , a lo mejor se volvió a dormir, y no por el me voy a perder el desayuno, siempre es lo mismo con Ron - dijo Ginny con cara de desesperada y niña de la calle que no había comido en días, algo que conmovió a Harry.

Esta bien vamonos , que nos alcance en el Gran Comedor.

Y así salieron de la sal común los tres.

Mientras Ron bajaba como bólido las escaleras abrochándose la corbata del uniforme

Pero que ... ya se largaron sin mi, claro dejen a Ron solo , como siempre- y así salio renegando de la sala común caminando graciosamente moviéndose de un lado a otro.

El Gran Comedor estaba atascado de gente, al parecer Ginny no era la única hambrienta, había veces en que algunos alumnos no desayunaban , es mas lo que nunca desayunaban nada estaban ahí sentados, algo que se le hizo muy raro a Ron.

Wow hasta los anoréxicos decidieron venir , esto es nuevo- dijo Ron entrando al Gran Comedor

No seas tonto Ron , lo que pasa es que Dumbledore cito a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts , y eso te incluye a ti - dijo Hermione que salio de la nada detrás de Ron. Bueno a decir verdad el hecho de ser prefecta hizo que tuviera que avisarles a algunos alumnos que no estaban enterados.

Así? Y ahora que quiere?- Dijo Ron notando que Hermione lo jalaba de la túnica hasta su asiento con Harry y Ginny. Y ya saben se puso de un rojo marca diablo.

No lo se pero pronto lo sabremos. -

El discurso de Dumbledore trajo buenas y malas noticias, primero se disculpo por haber interrumpido la comida mas importante del día, después les dijo el motivo. Las malas nuevas era que algunos dementores andaban por esos rumbos, no sabían la razón pero debía poner a los alumnos sobre aviso. Y las buenas nuevas era que habría una excursión que se harían por equipo de cuatro personas cada uno, claro que esto era solo para los alumnos de sexto año ( que coincidencia no?)

Esos dementores otra vez haciendo de las suyas , que no se cansan de molestar? - decía Ginny con cara de fastidio

Pues no se, ni me importa yo solo quiero que estas dos semanas pasen lo mas rápido posible- dijo Ron con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja

Y por que tanta prisa? - dijo Hermione

Pues por que va a ser , por la excursión - dijo algo nervioso

Ah , pues no te emociones mucho por que ya escuchaste a Dumbledore, estas dos semanas te tienes que aplicar en la escuela por que si no alcanzas a mejorar tus calificaciones no vas a poder ir. - dijo Hermione con aires de sabelotodo

Es cierto Ronnie, debes empezar a usar esas neuronas que llevan dormidas tanto tiempo, ya sácale las telarañas- dijo Ginny riéndose de la cara de Ron de pocos amigos

Todos rieron y después Ginny se separo de ellos ya que iba a clase de Transformaciones mientras que el Trío de Oro seguía su camino al salón de pociones, que lata dos horas seguidas con el grasiento de Snape.

Bien! - se escucho un portazo - Basta de platicas tontas, ya he escrito en la pizarra lo que tienen que hacer, tienen veinte minutos. - dijo Snape con su clásico tono de voz y arrastrando las palabras - Después de ese tiempo tendrán que pasar al frente y probarla , quien se rehúse a hacerlo, se le restaran diez puntos a su casa por cada persona que no lo haga. Comiencen!.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a hacer sus pociones , Ron estaba muy nervioso , por que ni siquiera sabían de que poción se trataba, tal vez los resultados serian vergonzosos. Miro a Hermione quien muy quitada de la pena hacia su poción.

Ron la admiro mientras hacia movimientos graciosos con las manos al agregar cada ingrediente, pero regreso a la realidad cuando Harry le dio un codazo.

Muévete Ron, no querrás que nos resten puntos - dijo Harry volviendo a lo que hacia

Por otra parte, ya que los fastidiosos Slytherin estaban compartiendo la clase con los Griffindor , Malfoy y compañía no dudaron en hacerle una broma a alguno del Trio, pero no sabían a quien hacérsela, decidieron que a Ron.

Tomaron uno de los ingredientes de Ron y lo cambiaron mientras el estaba embobado otra vez con Hermione, nadie se dio cuenta.

Harry me prestas un poco de ese polvo-

Claro -

No ese no , el de color azul - dijo Hermione señalando la botellita que estaba junto a Ron.

Ese es de Ron- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo

No importa agarra todo el que quieras - dijo el pelirrojo con una tímida sonrisa.

Gracias Ron- la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa

De nada - lo dijo en voz baja

Hermione estaba mezclando el polvo azul que le había prestado Ron, lo puso sobre el escritorio y siguió con lo suyo.

Hermione - las orejas de Ron se ponían rojas

Dime?- dijo sin voltear

Me pasas un poco del polvo azul?- dijo aun mas rojo

Harry solo estaba atento a la situación tratando de aguantarse la risa

Claro Ron- pero no se dijo y con su codo derecho lo tiro al suelo, haciendo que todos voltearan a la dirección donde vino el sonido.

No creo que usted sea tan rica como para estar desperdiciando ingredientes, y menos el señor Weasley que tiene ciertas limitaciones monetarias.- dijo Snape quien se había dado cuenta de quien era el frasco del polvo

Perdóname Ron, no fue mi intención- dijo Hermione con cara de perro regañado, Ron sintió algo en el estomago al verla, que solo pudo balbucear tonterías

Hermione cambio de expresión.

Dice que esta bien que no te apures , le pedirá a Neville - dijo Harry que estaba en medio de los dos y que ahora servia de traductor de Ron.

Pasaron los veinte minutos y por arte de magia ( enserio?) Ron pudo terminar la poción a tiempo , pero que estuviera bien hecha era otra cosa.

Se acabo el tiempo , ahora los nombrare al azar e Irán pasando uno por uno a probar la poción, ya deberán saber de que poción se trata.- de pronto todos los ojos se posaron sobre Hermione , y ella solo consiguió ponerse roja.

Potter! Pase al frente, usted será el primero.

Harry paso al frente y bebió la poción , no paso nada y tal fue el enojo de Snape que lo mando a su lugar de inmediato.

Al parecer creo que tendré que irme por la vía mas rápida para ver que tan competentes son.- dijo el profesor fulminando con la mirada a la alumna mas inteligente de toda la escuela.- Granger, pase al frente, después me divertiré con usted Weasley- dijo esto ultimo con una malvada sonrisa. Ron solo trago saliva.

Hermione muy segura de si misma, paso al frente y se dispuso a beber la poción. No la bebió toda, y esperaron, pero nada paso.

No puedo creerlo otra incompetente. Pase a su lugar señorita Granger- dijo arrastrando las palabras mas que de costumbre

"_No entiendo que salio mal , si yo leí todo a la perfección, agregue lo necesario, todo debería estar bien, por que no funciono, tal vez algo me fallo." _Pensó Hermione mientras tomaba asiento.

De repente empezó a sentirse mareada , la vista se le nublaba, pero tomo aire y mas o menos se compuso.

Weasley usted sigue-

Ron paso y antes de que empezara a tomarse la poción se oyó un ruido.

Hermione estaba desmayada en el suelo del salón de pociones, bocarriba, en su mano estaba el frasco de la poción que había bebido.

* * *

Bueno les explico que decidi publicar de una vez hasta este capitulo por que como ya no tengo vacaciones pues me voy a tardar mas en actualizar y ps asi los dejo en suspenso, bueno nos vemos en un rato , bye! 


	4. Un Sueño Profundo

Hola ya regrese, ya se que me tarde el triple de lo que debia pero es que no habia tenido tiempo para actualizar, prometo hacerlo mas seguido, pero siempre y cuando manden mucho reviews ;). Gracias por los que ya recibi!... Jessie Parker

* * *

Capitulo IV

Un Sueño Profundo

Ron no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos , el amor de su vida, tirada en el suelo del salón de pociones, inconsciente. Sentía que su mundo se derrumbada ante el, se quedo sin color en la cara.

Además que al caer Hermione se había golpeado la cabeza, y era para considerarse.

Snape se dirigió a ella , sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y tomo su muñeca para checarle el pulso.

Bueno parece que la señorita Granger si pudo hacer su poción correctamente pues he aquí los resultados, esta es la poción del sueño, se supone que debe dormir por lo menos una hora , puede que sea mas o puede que sea menos depende de la efectividad de la misma, pero yo solo les puse las cantidades necesarias para dormir una hora. Así que señores Weasley y Potter pongan a su compañera en su lugar y recuéstenla, deberá despertar un poco antes de que termine la clase. - dijo Snape poniéndose de pie y dejando a Hermione como estaba para que Harry y Ron la acomodaran.

A Ron le volvió el color a la cara cuando supo que era solo el efecto de la poción pero el golpe puede que tenga alguna consecuencia. Pero ahora lo que importaba era que esa hora pasara rápido para poder volver a ver los ojos de su amada y escuchar su voz. La sentaron en su pupitre, ella en medio de los dos para que no se cayera, después recostaron su cabeza sobre sus brazos, parecía una alumna aburrida que decidió dormirse en medio de la clase, pero como todos conocen a Hermione parecía que no era así.

La hora pasaba lentamente para todos pero en particular para Ron y Harry que estaban algo preocupados por su amiga, ya que casi era hora de salir y ella no daba señales de despertase. Ron decidió pasar esos minutos para admirar a Hermione, nadie se dio cuenta mas que Harry pero no le dijo nada a su amigo, sabia lo que sentía el por ella y era lógico, por que se puso a pensar como hubiera reaccionado si hubiese estado en su lugar con la chica que tanto quiere.

Eso es todo por hoy, con permiso, ah y Potter , Weasley lleven a la señorita Granger a su habitación para que termine el efecto de la poción. - dijo Snape saliendo como rayo del salón, parecía que tenia algo muy importante que hacer. XD

Ron tomo a Hermione en sus brazos, algo que siempre quiso hacer, pero ella estaba inconsciente, pero aun así era lo mejor del mundo para el. Harry por su parte decidió guardar lo que quedo de la poción de Hermione, tal vez lo podría utilizar cuando sufriera de insomnio.

Llegaron rápido a la sala común de la torre de Griffindor y llevaron a Hermione a su habitación y Ron la puso sobre su cama.

Eh bueno yo me voy tengo que ir a entregar la carta que escribí anoche, con tanto ajetreo se me olvido depositarlo esta mañana en el buzón. - salio de la habitación dejando a Ron solo con Hermione.

Era perfecto a excepción que la chica no despertaba, estaba asolas con ella, en su cama, solos en la habitación, con todos los demás en clase o comiendo, sin Harry que anduviera rondando por ahí.

Ron le acaricio la cara que estaba algo pálida, y llego hasta su mano que estaba helada, era como tener un hielo entre las manos, esto lo preocupo aun mas.

Pero lo que había ido a hacer Harry le recordó que el también podría usar ese Jueguito de las cartas para conquistar a Hermione y decidió escribirle un recado, solo para empezar.

Habían pasado casi treinta minutos y Hermione no despertaba.

Ron se acerco aun mas a ella, y noto que su respiración era muy lenta, los latidos de su corazón casi no se escuchaban y era cada vez mas pausados, su cara se tornaba mas pálida todavía y aparecían unas ojeras muy pronunciadas en sus ojos.

Ron la zarandeo un poco para reanimarla, para ver si así despertaba pero no consiguió nada, ni siquiera se movió.

Esto era demasiado para el.

Salio corriendo de la sala común con Hermione de nuevo en sus brazos, no había casi nadie en los pasillos por que todo mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor.

No tardo en llegar a la enfermería donde Madam Pomfrey lo recibió algo asustada por la cara del chico y el estado de Hermione.

Tendrás que esperar un poco, no puedo saber todavía por que no ha despertado- Ron le contó todo lo que había pasado.- Ve a clases, puedes venir mas tarde.- dijo Madam Pomfrey

A Ron no le quedo de otra, y antes de salir se acerco a Hermione que estaba en una de las camas de la enfermería y le dio un beso en la frente.

Decidió ir directamente al buzón para mandarle su recado a Hermione, tal vez para esa noche ya estuviera bien. Tenia que estarlo

_-"Hermione tienes que estar bien".-_ pensó Ron mientras entraba al Gran Comedor

* * *

Hasta aqui llegamos por hoy, despues le sigo, ya tengo mas o menos la idea de que va a pasar despues.

Reviews Please! Let me know if you liked it or not.


End file.
